Drachenzorn
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Der Krieg des Zorns steht bevor und die Heere der Valar rüsten sich zum Kampf gegen Morgoth. In dieser alles entscheidenden Schlacht soll Ancalagon der Schwarze, mächtigster aller Drachen, gegen die geflügelten Heerscharen Manwes antreten und sie in seinem Feuer vernichten. Ein leichtes Spiel, denkt er sich, Earendil wird ihm mit Sicherheit kein Gegner sein können.


Krieg lag in der Luft, Ancalagon konnte solche Dinge schon über weite Entfernungen und lange im Voraus wittern. Abgesehen davon war es unübersehbar. Der mächtige schwarze Drache (nun war er ja endlich der mächtigste unter allen lebenden Geschöpfen der Welt, ha!) lag inmitten alter Ruinen vor den Toren Angbands und beobachtete die Heerscharen von winzigen Orks und Menschen, die um seine Pranken herumwuselten und Kriegsvorbereitungen trafen. Warum sie alle nur so nervös waren? Es waren doch nur Elben, die gegen sie anrückten. Elben brannten genauso gut wie alles andere, wenn sie ein Bad im Drachenfeuer nähmen. Er zumindest freute sich auf das Bevorstehende.

Ancalagon räkelte sich und zermalmte einige Hausruinen unter seinem Leib. Ein Flügel zerschmetterte einen Turm. Steine prasselten auf seinen Panzer, aber er bemerkte sie kaum. Winzige Kiesel, mehr waren die riesigen Brocken für ihn nicht. Was für ein Spaß es doch werden würde! Sein Herr und Meister (leider musste er Morgoth als über ihm stehend ansehen, aber man biss die Hand, die einen fütterte, ja nicht) war beunruhigt, Ancalagon war es ganz offensichtlich nicht. Das Heer der Valar, Gil-Estel, was waren das schon für Begriffe im Vergleich zu seiner Macht und Herrlichkeit? Ein wenig husten, ein kurzes Schnaufen und alles wäre vorüber.

Bald, ja, bald durfte er losfliegen, seine Urgewalt entfesseln, seine Pracht zur Schau stellen!

Er leckte sich wie eine Katze die perlmutternen Klauen. So scharf und hart, wie es sonst kein Material auf dieser Erde gab. Nichts hielt sie auf, die Kraft, die hinter ihnen steckte, war unerbittlich und grenzenlos. Ah, wie herrlich es doch war, ein Drache zu sein! Wie herrlich es doch war, _der_ Drache zu sein: Ancalagon der Schwarze, mächtigster, größter und gefürchtetster aller Drachenrassen dieser Welt. Nichts konnte ihn aufhalten, unaufhaltsam würde er sich seinen Weg durch die Heerscharen seiner Feinde bahnen. In seinem Gefolge ritten Qual, Martyrium, Leid und Tod. Erbarmen war ihm ein Fremdwort.

Um ihn herum lagen unzählige weitere Drachen, jeder für sich ein Ungetüm, doch im Vergleich zu Ancalagon waren sie wie Küken. Ein Brüllen und Fauchen lag in der Luft, sie wurden unruhig. Die Mordlust saß ihnen im Blut und brachte es zum Kochen. Ancalagon beäugte sie alle geringschätzig. Ungeschlachtes, wildes Volk. Er wusste, wie man Würde bewahrte und sich nicht hemmungslos seinen Trieben hingab, das geziemte sich selbst für einen Drachen nicht, die ja sonst alles durften. Man musste die Form wahren, die Würde. Was würde sie denn sonst noch von Tieren unterscheiden?

Auch Morgoths Heerscharen schienen unruhig zu werden. Ihre winzigen Heerführer schwangen die Peitschen und brüllten Befehle. Die gewaltige Heermasse kam in geordnete Bewegung und nahm Stellung auf. Selbst Ancalagon musste zugeben, dass es ein beeindruckendes Schauspiel war. So viele! Nicht einmal er hätte so viele auf einmal grillen und verspeisen können. Warum also war Morgoth beunruhigt? Er hatte sein Heer und er hatte _ihn_. Was gab es besseres?

In der Ferne blitzen schimmernde Helme auf, Schwerter und Rüstungen. Pah, Elben! Immer schimmern wollen, immer elegant aussehen wollen! Es war erbärmlich. So winzige Kreaturen, die sich in Blech stecken mussten, um würdevoll auszusehen. Ancalagon hatte für solches Gehabe nichts übrig. Er hatte seinen Schuppenpanzer, nichts würde diesen durchdringen! Und würdevoller als Rüstungen sah er allemal aus.

Genussvoll ließ er den Blick seiner Reptilienaugen über sein Schuppenkleid schweifen.

Und ließ sich mit einem erschrockenen Brüllen auf die Seite rollen. Die halbe Ruinenstadt wurde zu feinstem Steinstaub zermahlen. Angewidert streckte er seine Pranke von sich. Das war nicht seine Pranke, nie und nimmer! Das konnte einfach nicht sein!

Ein paar Schuppen waren ermattet.

O nein! Als neulich Glaurung dasselbe Schicksal wiederfahren war, hatte er sich noch über die alte Echse lustig gemacht und sich ins Fäustchen gelacht. Kurz darauf war Glaurung erschlagen worden. Nicht, dass es ihn gestört hätte. Er hatte einen Hort mehr, den er an sich hatte reißen können, zudem war er daraufhin Morgoths Krone der Schöpfung gewesen. Dass nun auch seine Schuppen ermatteten, war ein schlechtes Omen. Es war nicht so, dass Ancalagon nun dasselbe Schicksal wie Glaurung fürchtete. Das einzige, was er nun befürchtete, war der Verlust von Pracht und vielleicht doch den einen oder anderen Kratzer in den Schuppen. Welch Katastrophe! Er wollte es sich gar nicht ausmalen! Einfach schrecklich!

Einige kleinere Drachen waren während seines Ausbruchs unter ihn geraten. Sie jammerten und flatterten kläglich mit den Flügeln, um ihre Schwänze zu befreien, doch unter Ancalagons gewaltiger Masse steckten sie unwiderruflich fest, bis er sich wieder von ihnen rollen würde.

Ancalagon ließ den Kopf betrübt hängen und jaulte. Was sollte nun aus ihm werden? Ein Gespött für die ganze Welt! Er steckte den Kopf unter den Flügel und wollte ihn nie wieder hervornehmen. Blöde Schlacht, sie konnte ihm gestohlen bleiben. Er wollte weder seinen Ruf noch seine Schuppen ruinieren nur für das Vergnügen, einige Elben langsam in ihren Blechrüstungen zu garen.

Ja, er war wortwörtlich am Boden zerstört.

Die Schlacht tobte. Ancalagon ignorierte sie gänzlich und erging sich in seinem Leid. Ermattete Schuppen! Das schlimmste, was einem Drachen widerfahren konnte. Beinahe hätte er Glaurung nun doch bemitleidet, wo er jetzt wusste, wie es sich anfühlte. Aber eben nun beinahe, Drachen kannten nun einmal kein Mitleid.

Morgoth würde ihn verhöhnen, ihn vorführen und zeigen, was für ein erbärmliches Geschöpf er doch war. Nichts würde mehr sein wie früher. Alle würden über Ancalagon lachen, mit den Fingern würden sie auf ihn zeigen und ihn offen verspotten. Alter Drache, würden sie rufen, alternde Echse mit stupfen Klauen und erkaltetem Feuer.

Dicke heiße Drachentränen rollten Ancalagon aus den Augen und fielen wie kleine Seen zu Boden. Es zischte, wo sie auftrafen. Blöde Schlacht! Sollten sie sich doch alle gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen, er hatte keine Lust mehr dazu.

Flügelschlagen war zu hören. Die Heerscharen der Drachen um ihn herum erhoben sich in die Lüfte bis auf die erbärmlichen Kreaturen, die er noch immer unter sich begraben hatte. Sie alle brüllten und fauchten ihre Wut hinaus, ihren Kampfeswillen, ihre Mordlust. Feuer leckte über den Himmel. Es war, als sei ein gewaltiger Sturm losgebrochen, als die Drachen über ihre Feinde herfielen. Auch in den Lüften entbrannte nun eine gewaltige Schlacht, denn Manwe hatte all seine Vögel geschickt, allen voran seine Adler, geführt von Earendil auf seinem Schiff Vingilot.

Als Ancalagon ihn ausmachte, entflammte nun doch die Wut des Kampfes in ihm. Dieses mickrige Wesen wagte es, sein Königreich der Lüfte für sich zu beanspruchen? Er würde brennen! Ancalagon mochte zwar ermattete Schuppen haben, aber seine Klauen waren so gewaltig wie eh und je, seine Fänge mörderischer als jemals zuvor und sein Stein schmelzendes Feuer noch lange nicht erkaltet. Er richtete sich auf, ein Beben ging bei jeder seiner Bewegungen durch die Erde, so gewaltig war er. Er brüllte, dass es selbst den ohrenbetäubenden Schlachtenlärm übertönte. Als würde die Erde selbst sich erheben, um gegen Earendil zu bestehen, so schien es.

Was für ein Jammer, dass Earendil so klein war. Es würde viel zu schnell gehen. Es war viel lustiger, wenn Ancalagon seinen Zorn gegen ganze Heerscharen richten konnte, daran hatte er länger mehr Freude. Nun, zuerst Earendil, dann der Rest seiner Riesenhühner. Was für ein Festessen!

Ancalagon erhob sich in die Lüfte, der wahre König der Himmel. Unter seinen donnernden Flügelschlägen zerfiel auch der letzte Rest der Ruinen in Schutt und Asche.

Earendil hatte sich fein herausgeputzt mit einem Waffenrock, auf dem sein Banner prangte, und einem glänzenden Helm, an dem der Silmaril schien. Ancalagon brüllte wutentbrannt auf, als er das kostbare Juwel sah. Er wollte es für sich, es war sein! Morgoth würde ihm schon diesen einen kleinen Edelstein überlassen, als Lohn dafür, dass er die feindlichen Heere niedergebrannt hatte. Das würde doch niemandem etwas ausmachen, wenn so ein unbedeutendes Juwel seinen Hort zierte.

Dieses ganze Geschmeide an dem Halbelb, es war so lästig, wenn Ancalagon ihn verschlingen würde. Würde wieder alles zwischen den Zähnen hängen bleiben, widerwärtig! Ein Grund mehr, Earendil zu Asche zu verbrennen. Hinterher würde er sich seiner Brut widmen. Vielleicht schmeckten Halbelben besser als Elben und Menschen zusammen? Es blieb abzuwarten.

Ancalagon flog hoch hinaus in sein Königreich. Freiheit! Ja, das besaß er hier. Und es war allein sein Privileg, er würde es sich doch nicht von einem lächerlichen Schiff streitig machen lassen! Seine Schwingen schnitten durch die Luft und ließen gewaltige Orkane entstehen, denen nichts standhalten konnte. Er brauchte oftmals nicht einmal seine Klauen oder gar sein Feuer einzusetzen, um seine Gegner zu vernichten. Er flog einfach über sie hinweg und seine Flügel zerschmetterten sie als bestünden sie aus nichts weiter als dünnem Holz.

Immer weiter bahnte er sich seinen Weg durch Earendils geflügelte Heerscharen, hinterließ Tod und Verwüstung. Nichts hielt ihn auf. Selbst die größten Adler stürzten sich auf ihn und konnten seinen Schuppen nicht einmal auch nur einen Kratzer zufügen. Nichts konnte ihn aufhalten. Brennen würden sie, brennen würden sie alle!

Höher und höher schraubte er sich in den Himmel. Tod und Vernichtung, Verderben und Leid! Dann legte er die Flügel eng an den Leib und stürzte sich auf Vingilot herab. Nichts konnte ihn aufhalten, als er wie ein lebendes Gebirge vom Himmel herabstürzte. Sein Rachen war weit geöffnete, tödlich loderte das Feuer in ihm. Er brüllte, die Welt ging in Flammen auf.

Ein Schwert blitzte auf, einen winzigen Moment nur. Es zuckte hoch und dann war alles vorbei.

Etwas stimmte nicht. Ancalagon befand sich nicht mehr im geordneten Sturzflug. Warum flog er nicht? Fiel er? Er fiel! Zorn loderte in ihm. Er badete Vingilot in Feuer. Es ging in Flammen auf. Tat es das wirklich?

Was stimmte nur nicht mit ihm? Er begriff es nicht. Er breitete die Flügel auf, doch es half nichts.

Als Ancalagon der Schwarze, mächtigster aller Drachen und die Krone von Morgoths Schöpfung, zu Boden fiel und den Thangorodrim unter sich zerschmetterte, war es als würde die Erde gespalten. Es war sein Ende.


End file.
